


咚咚咚

by KLMNOPQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	咚咚咚

“还记得你刚进队的那会吗？”

“怎么了，缇穆尔，有话直说。”

他永远忘不了舒赫拉特刚进队的那段时间，沉默寡言还不足以形容他的冷漠，他在做完简短的自我介绍以后便一言不发，工作之余的兴趣爱好就是呆在实验室里画工图，做些自己发明的小玩意，实验室的另外两位常客看起来对这个新加入的人很欢迎，马克会帮助他熟悉实验室里的所有设施，而马吕斯则整天围着他叨叨自己的ADS，幸亏舒赫拉特看上去挺有兴趣的，否则，至少缇穆尔认为，他会把这个相对瘦弱的德国工程师揍到说不出话，他们三人看上去相处的很好，缇穆尔多少放心了一些，但是作为他的队友，他们之间的交流还没有他和那个英国人和德国人的多，这让缇穆尔觉得他是个不易亲近的人，除非你能和他聊些什么他的专业领域内的东西，真是，理工科的男人。

第一个和舒赫拉特开始有交流的是亚历克斯安卓，他对Tachanka的机枪非常感兴趣，他们两个能围绕着机枪和伏特加说一晚上的话，然后一同醉醺醺的栽倒在地上，直到他在亚历克斯安卓的监护下仔细观察了他机枪的每一个部分和细节，才依依不舍的从他房里出去。

他们后来一边喝酒一边谈着这件事情。

“你们知道吗，他抚摸我的机枪的手法让我恨不得一拳捶爆他的头，我是说，我的机枪可是我的女人啊！”

他们几个都笑出了声。

“不过他摸到了一个坏掉的零件，后来呢，我的机枪就能转180度了。”

“得感谢你的不杀之恩吗，老头。”

“饶了你了，小子。”

接下来的是马克西姆，因为他实在看不下去那根显眼的红外射线，这根本算不上一个陷阱，他的话引起了马克西姆的不满，后来的事情大家也都知道了，诡雷的红外射线被取了下来，但精准度还是一如既往，他们两个在改良试验成功的那天晚上喝了个大醉。

缇穆尔后来也发现了，舒赫拉特之前是尝试过接近他的，但是，不行，他不允许任何人碰自己的瞄准镜，谁都不行。

他原本是那么想的，直到有一次和舒赫拉特出任务。

Fuze不知道是怎么想的，他在飞机顶层装设霰射炸药时，刚好顶到了飞机的承重钢梁，霰射炸药中只有两颗成功穿过楼层，剩下的三颗先是炸开了地板，随后的两颗都反弹在他的身上，他先是倒地，随后被判定死亡。

这种情景总是让人发笑，剩下的人看着右上角的伤亡提醒，总是忍不住要笑着说些什么。

但舒赫拉特笑不出来，他想他的胳膊也许受了点小伤，他感觉过了一个世纪之后，演习终于结束了，但接他们回基地的车还没有到，他爬上了飞机的顶层，这让他的胳膊稍稍吃了点苦头，没过一会，缇穆尔也爬了上来。

“又是这种事情。”

缇穆尔叹了口气。

“我该庆幸我没有站在你旁边。”

他看着舒赫拉特低垂的头，在他的旁边坐下了。

“是我太大意了，脑子里塞的别的乱七八糟的东西。”

“比如……介意和我说说吗？”

“比如该死的到底要怎么接近你。”

缇穆尔愣了一下，他一直以为舒赫拉特不找他搭话是因为讨厌他，他从来没有考虑过这个可能性，因为他的表情总是那么冷漠，说话也不怎么好听，让人有种被厌恶的感觉。

“好吧，现在是我来找你搭话了，让我看看你的伤口。”

“你怎么……"

“不然你要等回基地再处理吗，还有，没有哪个正常人会像你这样歪歪扭扭的爬楼梯。”

这个狙击手该死的细心，舒赫拉特一向不喜欢这种被人看透的感觉，但这次却有种由心而发的欣喜，他也说不上原因。

缇穆尔帮他解开上衣，小心的把和伤口粘连着的布料用酒精打湿，等那块变得湿润再轻轻扯下来，机场的风吹得舒赫拉特抖了几下，他的确有些冷了，穿着一件工字背心坐在飞机顶上面无表情的吹风，这可不是谁都做得到的。

缇穆尔帮他盖上外套。

“感冒会让炎症反应更剧烈的。”

“……谢谢。”

他极力控制着自己的身体不要做什么多余的事情，甚至把藏在衣服里的右手握成拳，以抑制自己抖动的冲动。

“别紧张，舒赫拉特，哦，如果你允许我这么叫你，这不会很疼的。”

他用镊子夹起一块新的酒精棉，用不大不小的力道清理起伤口的边缘，那里粘着写衣服燃烧后的灰烬和坏死的皮肤组织，他必须得小心翼翼的不让酒精沾到创口上，在此同时又得把上面的一切东西擦拭干净，他来来回回用了四块酒精棉才完成，舒赫拉特惊异于他的手法。

“一点都感觉不到，真的。”

他的眼睛亮亮的，看向缇穆尔同样清澈的眼睛，也看着他拿起一整瓶医用酒精。

“不不不缇穆尔那是酒精啊倒上去会死人的。”

缇穆尔这才意识到自己犯了蠢，他抱歉的笑了笑，拿起另一瓶液体。

他带了两瓶生理盐水，这足够用来冲洗干净舒赫拉特的烧伤创面了，没什么冲击力的倾面让盐水不能带给他额外的痛感，他由衷的感谢这个狙击手在任务外也是这么的细心。

“不过你怎么会带着一个医疗箱的。”

缇穆尔从没想到过自己真会有这样的机会给舒赫拉特处理伤口。

“我只是想着，万一有一天你又炸伤了自己，而医疗兵又不在。”

他惊讶的发现，就连烧伤的药他也备了不止一种，而狙击手正一个个的拆着包装试图找到挑选的参考。

“用那瓶吧，磺胺嘧啶银，你手边的第二瓶。”

“看来你经验丰富。”

“那当然，我可被自己炸伤过不少次数。”

他们两个同时笑了出来，缇穆尔把软膏涂在他的伤口上，这就算是处理完了，舒赫拉特往他身旁凑了凑，把双手伸向他的身旁。

“缇穆尔。”

他咽了咽口水。

“我能看看你的瞄准镜吗？”

缇穆尔有些紧张，他在内心挣扎了一会，决定不放弃这段得之不易的友谊，也决定信任这个工艺专家。

他拆下自己的瞄准镜，把它拿给舒赫拉特，那人伸出双手接过这根长长的光学仪器，带着严肃的神情观察着上面的每一个部分。

“我……我得说，我没怎么接触过这类东西，但它真美。”

‘你真可爱’这种话缇穆尔当然不敢当着他的面说出来，他觉得，他们也许曾经有些误解，但现在都不重要了。

“车来了，东西收拾好了吗？”

“我想们可以走了。”

一辆车并不能容得下所有人，幸亏还有一辆小点的车，他们上了那辆，也许这样能让他们更肆无忌惮的聊天，事实上也的确是这样。

“舒赫拉特，你猜怎么着？”

缇穆尔突然想起了什么似的。

“嗯？”

“我也许带了你喜欢的东西。”

他从医疗箱的隔层里掏出来一瓶伏特加。

“我想我们可以在路上消遣个够。”

——

“至于之后发生了什么——”

缇穆尔几乎快要笑趴在舒赫拉特怀里。

“不要再说了缇穆尔。”

“你喝醉了之后一直趴在我怀里哭说你喜欢我，后来我们就顺理成章……”

舒赫拉特死死的捂住了他的嘴，眼睛里透出一丝羞愤和惊慌。

缇穆尔又从他臂弯里钻出来继续说。

“没有人会那么告白的，舒赫拉特。”

“闭嘴！”

“可是谁让我刚好喜欢你呢。”

Fin


End file.
